scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Fernando El Aguirre
: | actor= Christian Lanz }} Fernando El Aguirre was the leader of a band of conquistadors who founded Crystal Cove. Physical appearance Insert details here. Personality His simple goal in life was to be an explorer of the seas and find treasure, but after finding the crystal sarcophagus, he became corrupted by the Evil Entity inside, sending him and his men insane with greed, which led to them burning down villages to steal people's gold, possibly including many murders. When he realised it was the crystal sarcophagus, they took it to a coast they they would soon name Crystal Cove. , season 2, episode 8. Even after this, he still eventually went mad and disappeared. , season 2, episode 15. He haunted Fred Jones, Sr.'s dreams as the Monstrous Freak, possibly to scare him out of searching for the pieces of the Planispheric Disk, but it only influenced him to take on the Freak of Crystal Cove persona while searching for him. When Mystery Incorporated made it into the sitting room, he acted as a restless spirit trying to prevent them from finding out how to destroy the Evil Entity, because he would rather be trapped there and repent for eternity. , season 2, episode 22. Powers and abilities The good half of him had been trapped in the sitting room, where he could shapeshift into the Monstrous Freak. He was able to leave the sitting room, though, in a ghostly/skeletal form. He could haunt dreams of individuals such as ex-Mayor Jones and Professor Horatio Kharon. History Early life During an expedition from Spain, his men discovered a crystal sarcophagus filled to the brim with black pearls. El Aguirre and his men decided to take the treasure aboard and sail home with it. Over time, however, an evil presence about the sarcophagus twisted the minds of the conquistadors, driving them to destroy entire villages in search of gold and jewels. El Aguirre was finally able to fight the evil's influence and made for a cove on the mission coast. He and his men used their Planispheric Disk to chart a course to the hiding place where they buried their cursed treasure, particularly the sarcophagus, and then divided the disk into six pieces, which he proceeded to scatter in an attempt to prevent anyone from ever finding the treasure and awakening the evil in the sarcophagus. The conquistadors renamed the cove "Crystal Cove" because of what they had hidden there. He looked after one of the pieces of this disc, and hid it on his ship, which he ordered to be carried high into the mountains and filled with mechanical traps. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season two While Mystery Inc. were leaving the Santa Lucia' wreckage after it tumbled from the mountain, El Aguirre's ghost appeared and announced the word "Nibiru" before laughing maniacally, as he watched them drive away. The mummified of Friar Gabriello Serra explained that he met El Aguirre. The Conquistador left two pieces of the Planispheric Disk, which Friar Serra took. One ended up on the bottom of the ocean when the original missionary settlement sank. Friar Serra hid the second piece inside a cheese. El Aguirre's good side could be seen trapped in the sitting room, but at the same time, he masqueraded as the Monstrous Freak to frighten the young Mystery Inc. away from discovering the means to defeat the Evil Entity, his overbearing guilt over his and his militia's unintentional brutality of others leading him to believe that they needed to continue to be punished to make it right. He seemed to relent when the Anunnaki-possessed Nova explained that redemption and atonement is not unattainable, thus allowing Mystery Inc to find the answers they seek''.'' ( ) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 208. (flashback and real ghost in present) ** 215. (flashback) ** 222. (dream) Notes/trivia * El Aguirre's name is a reference to the 1972 Werner Herzog film, Aguirre, The Wrath of God, about a conquistador on a mad search for El Dorado. * He and his men were the first to know of the effects of the Cursed Treasure. * If El Aguirre didn't want anyone to find the treasure then it wouldn't make sense for him to map its location on the Planispheric Disk, unless it was the Evil Entity making him do it for future generations to find. References Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Real monsters Category:Redeemed villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains